


Work Me Over

by Spoodlemonkey



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Based on too many pictures of Mats hands, Bottom Tito, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: Mat loves these nights- when Tito lets him take him apart.





	Work Me Over

**Author's Note:**

> As always huge thanks to GreyMichaela for reading this over when it has no redeeming qualities! This comes from way too many photos of Mats hands and a growing obsession with Anthony Beauvillier.... any mistakes are my own. Don't know, don't own.

There’s something awe inspiring in the way Tito trusts him with this, the way he  _ craves  _ it.

They’ve been at it for awhile now, long enough that Mats wrist is aching something fierce, and he can feel the sweat collecting across his forehead, at his temple and above his lip. The room is hot, almost uncomfortably so with the early New York summer heat. They have the window closed, the fan on overhead because they’re not exactly  _ quiet _ when they get to do this and the neighbors don’t need a show. 

Mats still in his boxers, propped up on one arm. Tito’s stretched out across the bed, stripped bare and flushed red, from his cheeks, down his chest, to his cock- thick and heavy against his stomach. There’s a puddle of precome across his abs and Mats leans in, drags his tongue through the liquid there, mouth watering.

Tito lets out a broken moan, voice hoarse. 

Mat shushes him gently, pressing a kiss to his thigh. 

“You’re doing so well,” he murmurs, leaning back a bit to watch the way his hand slides easily between Tito’s legs. His thighs and ass are slick and soaked with lube, along with Mat’s hand. He’d taken his time, one finger to tease Tito, two to open him up, and now they’re on three, taking far longer than they ever would if they were just planning on fucking.

Mat loves these nights- when Tito lets him take him apart.

He teases his thumb along Tito’s rim. Tito’s whining, hips barely shifting like he can’t quite work up the energy to do anything more. His eyes are shut, lips bitten red and swollen and he’s so beautiful, it never fails to steal Mat’s breath away. 

“God you’re pretty.” 

This is where Tito normally huffs, shoves at him and demands they get on with it. He barely twitches, eyes fluttering and chest rising and falling in rapid succession. 

Mat isn’t sure if he’s aware enough to have heard him. 

“You’re just greedy for it, aren’t you?” He hums, watching the way Tito’s body swallows his fingers, hot and hungry for more. He pulls his fingers out just to see how Tito’s hole clenches, desperate to be filled- it takes a moment to close, open and waiting for Mat. Fingers cramping, he shakes his hand out. Tito lets out an unhappy sound and Mat soothes him, rubbing at his pretty pink hole before sliding them back inside.

Tito cracks his eyes open, pupils blown wide and mouth hanging open, the breath punched out of him. It’s easy to find the little bundle of nerves that has Tito’s back arching, a wrecked sound escaping him. 

“That’s it baby, I’ve got you.” 

“Matty,” Tito sobs as Mat rubs unerringly around his prostate. His cock lets out another dribble of come and Mats cock aches in sympathy.

“I bet you want to come, don’t you?” He shifts so he can rub his other hand along Tito’s thigh, feeling the muscles quiver and shake. 

Tito nods vigorously, eyes glassy and wet. 

Mat speeds up his hand a little, but stops pressing against Tito’s prostate. There’s still so much he wants to do, but recognizes Tito’s reaching his limit. He could slow down, give Tito a breather, get him away from the edge to start again, but his wrist is killing him and he doesn’t want to push Tito too far.

“Okay baby.” He presses a kiss to his hip, to the base of his cock, feeling the way Tito shudders like the light touch is too much. 

“ _ Please _ ,” Tito gasps as Mat wraps a hand around his cock, ignores the awkward angle to jerk him off, nice and slow, in contrast to the way he’s fucking his fingers in and out of Tito’s greedy hole. 

“You can do it, come for me Tito.” 

Tito gasps and sobs, shuddering as his cock jerks. He covers his chest with ropes of hot come, hits his neck and chin. Mat doesn’t let up, keeps fucking Tito with his fingers to feel how tight he gets, watching the way his cock twitches and more come dribbles out. He’s tense under Mat’s hands, can’t relax into his orgasm with the way Mat is still working him over.

Tears are streaming down Tito’s face and he bats weakly at Mat’s hand on his cock, uncoordinated. 

Mat shushes him, but relents, releasing his cock. He keeps his fingers buried in Tito’s greedy hole a moment longer, relishing the feeling and the sight of how easily he swallows Mats fingers. It’s a shame they don’t get to do this more often, but it’s a lot harder to do during the season. 

Tito lets out an unhappy huff as Mat pulls his fingers free. He looks so good, sprawled out on his back, legs spread, covered in come and pink hole puffy and used. Mats own cock is aching fiercely. He shoves his boxers down and gets a  hand around himself. God, he wants to fill up that pretty pink hole, mark Tito up and let everyone know who he belongs to. It doesn’t take much and when he comes it hits him hard, shakes him to his core. He catches it in his palm as best he can, shivering and body heavy.

Mat grabs the washcloth they left off to the side of the bed and wipes his hand, and then Tito down gently. He gets up on shaky legs, stumbling to the washroom to finish washing up. The room’s still hot and stuffy when he gets back so Mat cracks open the window, letting in a cooler breeze. He grabs the extra blanket off the floor where it’s fallen and shakes it out, curling up next to Tito and covering them both. 

“Hey.” He presses a kiss to Tito’s shoulder, his jaw, working his way up to his plush lips. Tito mouths back half heartedly and Mat lets out a soft huff of laughter, unbearably fond. “You okay?”

“Mmhm.” TIto’s smile is blissful, if not a little vacant. 

“Okay.” Mat tugs Tito closer against him, despite the heat coming off them both. They’re both sweaty and stink but neither have any intention of moving. Shower in the morning then, for now this is all they need. 


End file.
